Falling Down
by onyxwaterfall
Summary: Faith takes a fall, knowing that the way she’s falling will result in her death. Her life flashes before her eyes. How much of her life was worth living? Are the answers in her memories? Will Faith find peace of mind before it’s too late?


**Title: **Falling Down  
**Disclaimer: **Please don't sue, purely for entertainment. Idea is all mine, but characters are not [Insert Sarcastic Comment Here]  
**Pairings: **None  
**Note: **Somewhere in S3. Could be 'Graduation Day, Pt 1' if you like to look at it that way. It doesn't have much relevance  
**Feedback: **I will love you forever and ever! =D  
**Warnings: **Slight character death. But not really. If you get what I mean...? Just read it!  
**Rating: **PG-13

* * *

Pitch white. That's all I could see ahead of me.

My life...so white...everything was disappearing before my eyes. And then...everything. Everything was coming back.

There she was. In front of me, as we'd first met. That black dress, embroidered with sensual floral motifs of burgundy, green and yellow. And her blonde curls. They played at her shoulders as if a permanent tickle was gracing them. Yet she didn't laugh. In fact she looked more confused. I'd just snatched a stake from her hand and head-butted a guy, told her I was 'Faith.' She and a group of other people just looked at me. Astounded.

Her grin I swear stretched from one side of her face to the other as she pinned me to the ground with one hand clutching at both my wrists, the other a clenched fist raised above her head. She finally got me down. _I'll never forget the day I finally pin you down...you just wait._

I couldn't get enough of that tiny little form of hers. All gracious in the way she wore her clothes and strutted about in the way that she always did; on a mission...with no idea where she was headed.

She was never scared. Of anything. It didn't matter that her facial features got the better of her. Inside she was for it, always went, and I always followed. No matter how much anyone said I led. And she followed. Her heart didn't have the heart to say goodbye; because she knew she wouldn't have to. Even if inside, her heart was peeling like an onion because she thought she might not make it. The pieces never shred without assuring her she was gonna be okay.

I'll always like her hands. There were so tiny, just as the rest of her. But they carried a different type of tiny. The large, warm kind. Even if they couldn't fit round that stake I grabbed from her, she touched me with her hands and I felt enveloped. Enveloped in her.

One time she hugged me, because I'd been crying, about my mom. She told me it would be alright...that I had her there for her now. I never had anyone. But for some reason I knew she was there for me.

I felt my heart thumping in my chest as she held me, and although she thought of it as my pent up feelings, I knew it was a result of her touch.

There were so many words to describe her touch, but very few that would actually capture what it really was.

Nurturing...her touch assured me that I would be looked after by her, in the way that she took my hand, and gave me a hug, or played with my hair.

Gentle...her touch was so tender, told me that she wouldn't harm me in the way I had been before.

Pre-Eminent...her touch was the best, most cherished touch I'll ever remember.

In truth it was all of those things, and so much more all at the same time. But I will never forget how it made me feel.

Loved.

The one kiss; where she told me she loved me. And I love her so much. So calm, so gentle. She told me I was special. I told her she was special. She told me _we _were special and that no one would be able to understand her the way I did. No one ever understood me the way she did. She knew everything I told her, vocally and otherwise.

And as she leant her forehead against mine and closed her eyes, inhaled and took my hand in hers, squeezed it, then released it, I knew that I'd have her forever. A piece of her forever inside of me.

But now it's all fading away. It's slipping, further and further away from me. Becoming a white glow, a mesh of whites, orbs...of nothing.

I hit the surface and I could feel my death. And letting go never felt this easy.

**- - - A 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' Ficlet – Inspired by Wandering Thoughts - - -**


End file.
